


Albus' Summer

by wolfpawz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, I know it is almost Halloween but I wanted to right this, Longest fic I have written thus far, M/M, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawz/pseuds/wolfpawz
Summary: It is finally summer. Albus can't wait to see what will happen.





	Albus' Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is fall and almost Halloween. I just wanted to write a summer fic. Please enjoy!

Finally.  It’s summer.  I get to go home and just relax.  Not that I don’t relax during Christmas break (or when I am with Scorpius).  I just feel like I am free like a Phoenix when I am home for the summer break.  Dad is on a break from work this week, probably because he wants to spend more time with James, Lily and I.  Mom has a pottery class this week, but thankfully it is not all day. I can’t wait to have some fun this summer.  

 

* * *

 

Dad came up to me with a letter in his hand.

“It’s from Scorpius.” he says, holding the letter out for me to take it.

As a grab it, I look at him. “Tell me again why we don’t have an owl like everyone else?” I ask.

Dad cringes. “Hedwig was very special to me. It pained me so much when she…” he trailed off, looking sad.  Then he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and looked at me.

“We don’t have an owl because...Ginny and I feel that it would be better if I were to not think about everything that happened when Voldemort was alive.” he said firmly.

I nod my head, feeling bad about asking.  I squeeze Dad’s hand comfortingly. He squeezes my hand back.  Dad still looks sad, and Mom comes up and gives him a hug. As Dad walks away, Mom gives me a stern look that Grandma sometimes gives Uncle Ron.

“What did I tell you about reminding your father of his painful memories, Albus Severus Potter?” she asks me.  She only says my full name when she is really angry. This can’t be good.

I shy away from her. “I’m sorry Mom.  I-”

“Sorry doesn’t change the fact that Harry is probably going to be traumatized again.” she says menacingly.

I look down, staring at the letter in my hand.  Mom sighs.

“Go apologize to your Father. Now.” she says.

Glumly, I stand up and go to find Dad with the letter still in my hand.  I find him in Mom and Dad’s bedroom, staring out the window with a blank stare.  No doubt that he is thinking about Hedwig now. Hearing me at the door, he turns and looks.  Seeing that it is me, he sighs and looks back out the window.

“What do you want, Albus?” he asks meekly.

I slowly walk up to Dad, feeling terrible about what I said.  I sat down beside him.

“Dad I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wondered why you and Mom never got another owl after all this time.” I said with sympathy in my voice.

Dad patted me on the back.  A shuddering sigh escaped his mouth.  “It’s okay, Albus. I know you didn’t mean to. It’s just...just a touchy subject for me.” he said quietly.

I snuggled up against Dad and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

I am in my room now.  All is forgiven between my Dad and I.  I am sitting on my bed with the letter in my hand.  As I open the letter, Lily and James come to my door.  

“You upsetted Dad again, didn’t you?” James asked.

I scowled. “I didn’t mean too.”

Lily comes up to me and gives me a hug.

“I know.” she says.  Her head snuggles up against my shoulder.  I hug her back. James storms off. I frown.

“What’s up with him?” I ask Lily.

I feel her shoulders shrug against my shirt, though she doesn’t let go of me.

“I don’t know.  Maybe none of his friends wants to hang out with him.” she says.  Her voice is muffled against my shirt. I look down at her.

“Hopefully that is just the case. But in case it isn’t, do you mind checking on him?” I ask her.

She looks up at me.  A part of my shirt is covering her face.

“Okay.” she says.  She hangs onto my shirt a moment longer, then she lets go and runs to check on James.  I watch her go, then check to see if the letter is okay. It is a little crumpled, but that’s okay.  I smooth it out and open it.

 

_Dear Albus,_

_What’s up? I am fine. My Dad and I are staying home at Malfoy Manor for the summer. We don’t really feel like going anywhere. What about you?_

_I was wondering if you’d be interested in coming over to my place and stay here for a week. Besides my Dad and my Grandparents, it’s kind of lonely over here. Please let me know as soon as possible._

_I hope we can see each other soon._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Scorpius Malfoy._

 

I read over the letter one last time.  Then I get up and go to find Mom. I find her in the kitchen making dinner.

“Hey Mom. Scorpius is wondering if I can come over to his house for a week.” I tell her.

She glances at me.

“A week? That’s a far amount of time to be gone. Do you want to go?” she asks me.

“Yes, I do.” I say.

For a few minutes she is focused on making dinner.  Eventually she answers.

“Okay Albus. It’s fine by me for you to go. Maybe not for a full week, but you can go. You should ask Scorpius if he and Draco would like to come over and stay for a day or two here.” she offers.

“Great! I’ll let Scorpius know.” I say excitedly.  I run up the stairs and start writing a reply to Scorpius.

 

_Dear Scorpius,_

_My family and I are not doing much this summer either. I am allowed to come over, though probably not for a full week. Mom is wondering if you and your dad would be interested in coming over for a few days as well. I am sure Dad would like to catch up with your father. Plus, it will give us more time to._

_Can’t wait to see you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Potter._

 

I attach my letter to the Malfoys owl.  The owl then takes off into the sky.

 

* * *

 

So I only get to go to Malfoy manor for two days.  But that is okay, since Scorpius and Draco are coming to my house for two days after I stay at their home.  

As Dad, Mom and I near Malfoy Manor, Dad shivers.  Its clear to me that this is bringing back old memories, though hopefully they aren't to bad since Dad and Draco are now friends.  Malfoy Manor is not a brightly coloured place. I spot some trees and some small plants. Maybe they were trying to brighten up the place.

Mom and I walk up the stairs and I knock on the door.  Dad said he'd like to stay in the car. A moment or two later, Draco answers the door.  It hits me then that Scorpius shares the same hair colour as his father. Draco's face seems to lighten up a bit seeing us.

“Hello Ginny, hello Albus. How are you?” he asked us.

To be perfectly honest with you, I was a little surprised that he was being polite.  Dad told me that Draco wasn’t the friendliest of people during his years at Hogwarts.  But then again, they are friends now. So I guess things have changed.

“I am fine, thank you.” Ginny said.

I agreed.

“Scorpius is waiting inside for you, Albus.  He is in his room. I assume you know where that is?” Draco asked.

“Actually, I don’t. Sorry.” I say, hoping I didn’t offend him.

“Oh, well it is just up those stairs third door to the right.” he said, pointing to the stairs to his left.

I thank him and head to the stairs.  I hear Mom and Draco talk a moment more, and then the two walk away, probably to talk with Dad.  Draco closes the door behind him. As I head up, I notice how dark the inside of this place is. Thankfully there are some lights.  I find Scorpius’ room and knock.

“Come in!” his muffled voice comes from inside.

I open the door and walk in.  Seeing me he smiles.

“You’re here!” he says cheerfully.

I smile. “Yeah. Is there anything you have planned?” I ask him.

“Well, actually no. I don’t really know what we could do around here.” he says, clearly embarrassed.

I wave him off. “It’s fine. We’ll come up with something.”

 

* * *

 

Today is the day Scorpius, Draco and I are heading to my place.

“Can you help me pack, Albus?” Scorpius asks me.

“Yeah, of course.”

I help him pack, since I already got mine all set for the trip home.

“So I’ve been thinking…” he trails off.

_What is he thinking?_

“What’s up?” I ask him.

“We’ve been friends for a while now…”

_Oh. Now I know where this is going._

“Scorpius…”

“I know, I know. It’s stupid.” he says, putting clothes into his bag.

I look at my friend. “It’s not stupid.” I say.

“Yes it is.” he says stubbornly.

“Scorpius, if you want to be my boyfriend, that’s fine with me. How about we just take it slow? If it doesn’t work for us, then we stay as friends. If it does, we stay as boyfriends.” I say to him.

I nods his head. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” he agrees.

We finish packing up his stuff and we head back to my place with Draco.  What will the rest of summer hold? I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Halloween!


End file.
